team_ari_mario_the_music_boxfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
"Blasted tools, can't even last for a simple job." - Mario when the crowbar breaks. Mario '''is a hero who hails from the Mushroom Kingdom and the protagonist of ''Mario: The Music Box.'' He is the older brother of Luigi. Plot Mario heard rumors from Princess Peach about a mansion located somewhere near the Mushroom Kingdom that was abandoned for over a century. The mansion was rumored to have been eating people alive; once people go there, they don't come back. Curious on why such a thing would happen, Mario decided to investigate not for the rumors, but why people have been vanishing upon visiting the mansion. Mario told this rumor to Luigi before the events of the game, stating that he was excited to explore a haunted house. He started teasing Luigi, stating that it might be full of Boos, knowing Luigi's fear over ghosts. Luigi offered to accompany Mario in the beginning, but was declined, stating he was worried for Luigi's safety, however, it wasn't Luigi he was worried about, it was his (Mario's) own. Originally, Princess Peach was to assist Mario on this journey, but due to his concerns for her safety, Mario left on his own accord, but not without regrets. Appearance Mario is an italian plumber with brown hair, black eyebrows, blue eyes with black pupils, a large round nose and a mustache. His choice of clothing consist of red sleeves, blue overalls with gold buttons on it, a red hat with his signified M labeled on it, brown shoes and a pair of white gloves. Though he may be the oldest of the two, he's shorter in height compared to Luigi. Personality Since Mario: The Music Box shifts away from the Mario universe and well as having no connections to it, Mario's personality is similar to an average protagonist in an average RPG-Horror Game. In addition, he also has the ability to speak, something that he rarely does in the actual universe. He will comment on whatever object he examines, and give positive or negative thoughts about them. For example, if Mario examines a pot of plants, he will comment that he hates artificial plants, even more if they are fake. He is also shown to be uncomfortable around dolls, teddy bears, and mirrors, should he come in contact with them. Mario also fears the spirits that lurk inside the house, and is deeply concerned about the choices he makes. However, this does not mean all spirits since Mario can befriend those who aren't hostile towards him. Relationships '''Luigi Luigi is Mario's younger brother and whom Mario cares deeply for. Mario will do anything he can to ensure Luigi's safety, even to the point of sacrificing himself if it means so Luigi can live, as shown in the bad ending routes. At a certain point in the game, if Riba chooses to tell Mario that Luigi came to the mansion to search for him, Mario will be in shock and will do anything he must to reunite with him, as he does not wish to put Luigi through the same experience he's gone through. Choosing to tell the truth as Riba, however, results in a Bad End/Game Over. Princess Peach While she does not appear throughout the majority of the game, and only in the Omitted Memory ''route, Mario cares for her the same he does with Luigi. He does not wish for her to put her own life at stake. Most of this can be explained at the beginning of the game when he leaves to the investigate the mansion on his own, remarking about his concerns for her safety. '''Riba' Riba is a mysterious man with connections with the members that once lived in the mansion, who Mario encounters during his investigation. Mario befriends Riba as he believes the two are trying to achieve the same goal. Riba first is shown to be supportive to Mario, when he helps Mario search for a wooden board long enough to help them cross a large gap behind the mansion. Mario even offers Riba his lantern to help him navigate the dark halls as it can be dangerous to travel through, especially when there are spirits lurking, in which Riba declines since he already knows his way around. Riba even helps Mario by finding something for him to eat when he collapses due to starvation. However, when Mario discovers the truth on Riba's secret, Mario seems to have second thoughts if Riba is really an ally. Alice Mario becomes a new host for Alice when she gains possession of his body. When he discovers that it is Alice is the culprit for causing the murders of the members that once lived in the mansion, Mario sees her as his enemy. Despite on what she's done, in the True Ending, Mario still forgives her knowing that all she wanted was to be free, and sets her soul free. Alice thanks and forgives him in return, before happily moving on. Deaths For a list of deaths that Mario can receive, see the here. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonist